One More Day
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: Robin survived with Grima. He watched the destruction. He was alive inside his mind. Grima was impressed to say the most. So he decided to indulge the small fragment. He had given him one more day on the earth before ripping it asunder. Don't wast it.


**In this small one shoot I will be using the Robin as the Avatar's name but he will have romanced the character I first choose to romance on my first play through (no spoilers).This will be in the time-line that Lucina and company came from. In this time line, I will make it to that everyone din't die in the first run against Grima meaning that they have already gone for the first round and Grima decided to tease them by letting them get to round two (Mike Tyson style). They all went back and began to try to repair the world and have families but round two started and they gradually go back to war. This small day takes place during that second round the Grima is fighting in to destroy the world. Chrom is still dead because of that one scene and stuff. **

**Anyway I have given you enough info! Time for the short story! If you like it, please say so! IF you don't like it, please say so (and sorry for you reading this)! **

**Allons-y!**

* * *

One day.

Grima had told him that he would give Robin one day.

Grima had been impressed by his maintaining of his mental being. The dragon thought that when they Robin fused with him to complete his physical power, Robin's consciousnesses would have faded away.

But Robin held on. His consciousnesses held on strong and was an ever annoyance to the Fell Dragon's thoughts and action. However, Grima was surprised and certainly impressed by his maintaining of his consciousness. So when Robin asked if he could walk the earth once more as himself, Grima granted it. He was amused at Robin's display of attempting to appeal to his good nature and was still impressed that Robin had held out for this long.

"One day is all I grant you. I know you have thought about way to end me and by now you should have exhausted all your possible options. You know that there is no way o defeat me. Because of this, I will grant you one day to walk the earth again before I rip it asunder." Grima had told Robin.

Then he was there. Lying in a field. Just the same as when he first woke up.

"But its not the same." Robin said out loud to himself. He lay there for some time, hoping that this was all just a very long and depressing nightmare. He lay there hoping for Chrom to bend over and offer his hand to help him up. He lay there hoping that he would hear Lissa quesitoning what to do with him. But it didn't.

That wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

This reality.

Robin sighed and lifted himself up. He was wearing the same clothes too. The same ones he had started his journey with. As he looked around at where he had awaken, he is hit with a pang of guilt and sadness.

He remembers where this is. This is the place where he betrayed everyone. His friends. His brothers and sisters in arms. His wife. He knew that Grima had placed him here intentionally, to give him that emotional pang of guilt and sadness.

"Well it worked" He said out loud not really knowing if Grima was listening or watching. Robin wiped his eyes of the tears that had been beginning to form, he had one day; he was going to make it count.

As he continued to survey the area he saw something glint in the sun's light. He walked over to it and saw it for what it was. It was the Falchion. Chrom's blade. Robin bent down and picked it up from the ground, his hand shaking as he did so.

The blade was clean as the day he first saw it drawn back in the village. He remembered Chrom telling him that it was a sword passed down through the family and that it was enchanted to never break or rust as long as someone in the family line was alive. Robin looked at the blade and saw his reflection starring back at him. He looked as he had done before except for one thing that he guessed was because of his fusing with Grima. His eyes where now blood red and glowing like lava.

"Stabbing myself wouldn't accomplish anything now would it?" Robin asked himself. As if in response to his question, an assassin who Robin hadn't noticed, sprang forward from what ever shadow he was in and aimed his sword at Robin's throat. He was impaled by a mass or dark magic that had formed into spikes around him. Blood gushed from the man as the spikes disappeared.

Robin looked at the man, who's eyes were now dead and said "I am sorry. So very sorry" he wiped another tear that had been forming from his eyes and looked back down at the sword in his hand.

"I need to return this. For his sake." Robin said out loud. Now that he was one with Grima, he had immense knowledge of magic and could use all of that he was allowed to. With this knowledge he used it to teleport to a place where he knew that he would never be welcomed to ever again.

* * *

He roamed the large, almost empty hallways of the castle. Robin remembered all the good times he had when he was here with Chrom and Lissa and the rest of the Shepherds. He remembered when Gaius had stolen sweets from Lissa and she had gone on a investigative rampage on trying to get them back. He remembered how on Valentines day, Lon'qu was running and hiding away in every knock and cranny he could find as an entourage of girls had decided to hunt him down for a Valentines day kiss. It had been simultaneously the most hilarious and horrific sight he could remember. He remembered how Donnel had quite suddenly proposed to Lissa in the courtyard and how Fredrick wouldn't allow it until Donnel had defeated him in honorable combat.

Robin heard footsteps from a hallway and brought his hood up covering most of his face in shadow, only just concealing the eyes of the Fell Dragon. When he turned to see who the footsteps belonged to, he saw Lucina running in the hallways with a smile on her face. When she saw him, her eyes light up and the smile grew even further as she screamed in delight, "Uncle Robin!"

Robin felt as though a dagger had pierced his heart upon hearing those words. He held back his emotions though, for her sake. Lucina ran up to him and hugged his waist, as that was as far as she could reach. When she relinquished him, she looked up and her face went form delighted to puzzled and she asked, "What's wrong uncle Robin? You never wear your hood." Robin almost couldn't bring himself to look at her. He had taken her father away from her. It was all his fault. But he had to. For her and for his memory.

"Don't worry Lucina. Nothing's wrong. I just can't stay for long."

"Why? You only just came back, I wanted you to see my new drawing."

"I am sorry... I can't... I really came back just to give you this." he said as he pulled the sword from behind his back and handed it to Lucina. Her eyes brightened as she exclaimed, "Its Daddy's sword! Daddy's sword! Falchion!" However, he face fell back into puzzlement when she thought about it, she then looked up and asked, "But this is Daddy's sword. Doesn't he need it?"

"He can't use it anymore."

"What happened to Daddy?" she asked, her voice trembling just a bit.

"He... He was betrayed by a very close friend, Lucina... He can't come home anymore."

"But Daddy was strong! Why can't he come back anymore?! Why can't he come back anymore?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. Robin couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and gave her a gently kiss on her forehead and said, his voice cracking here, "I am so sorry Lucina... So sorry". Robin then heard more footsteps coming down the hallway, heavier, more urgently than before. Robin got up, turned and began to walk away but Lucina grabbed his robes. Robin turned to look at her one last time, her eyes filled with tears and her nose starting to run, she asked again, louder and sadder "Why can't Daddy come home? Why?!"

Robin pulled a bit and Lucina let go of his robes, falling as she did so. Robin saw the guards advance down the hallway, now in a full sprint. Robin whispered one final "I'm sorry" as he turned the corner. The guards followed suit and held their spears and swords at the ready once they turned the corner but there wasn't anyone there anymore. They guards were silent as the cries of Lucina echoed through the silent castle, wondering who had managed to

* * *

Robin now stood on a large hill that over looked the Ylissian capital. He heart ached at what had just happened and how this could have affected poor Lucina.

"Please defeat him. Defeat me" he said in a low voice. Hoping his words would reach someone. He then turned and thought about what he should now. He had done his duty to Chrom so what was he going to do now? He pulled up his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. Upon pulling it up he saw a glint of red light. He paused and started at his hand. The gleam. The gleam had reflected off his ring. His wedding ring.

"Her..." Robin said out loud. He grew a smile just thinking about her. How he had missed her. However just as suddenly as the joy came, it disappeared to when he remember what he had done. He had chosen to wield the dragons power, admittedly for noble reasons, and betray his friends and more importantly, his wife. She would probably never forgive me and would kill him if given the chance because of what he had become. However, Robin couldn't get her out his head now. He needed to go see her, if only to see her face once more. He wondered on where she might have run off to, he had bought a large house and to her delight, a large amount of land. He decided that she would probably be there and so went there.

He appeared some ways off in the woods close to the house he had bought. He began walking through the trees towards the house he wished his wife would be in. She would probably notice him being here before he would but Robin would be content to just see her face. He didn't care if she didn't come out to talk to him as long as he could see her face, maybe even smile, one last time he would be content.

He entered the clearing in which the house was on. He could see smoke from the chimney and see light from the windows.

"So she is home." Robin said out loud. He stood there for a bit before beginning to slowly creep towards the house. He had decided to not actually meet his wife, for he didn't want to instill false hope within her. It would be to painful to meet then leave her to a fate that might be worse than death. He would just look in through the window and-

"ROBIN!" yelled a familiar voice. He froze and the door to the house flew up as Panne ran out to greet him to which he guess was anger. His assumptions were proven correct when around halfway to confronting him, she transformed into her beast form. Robin didn't move due to joy, he was happy about seeing his wife again. Happy to see her alive, happy to see her still doing relatively well. Robin then remembered what was going on and the example that Grima had shown him if anyone dared attack him. Immediately he began to muster control of the dark magic and willed it to stay down. It did. As a result Panne ran up of to him in her beast from and kicked him square in the chest. He was sent flying through the air and crashed into a tree with a loud thud that actually managed to break the tree. Had Robin been any normal human, he would either be dead or nearly there before impact with the tree. However since the blood and magic of the Fell dragon ran through him, he was only mildly stunned. Panne however wasn't through as she revert back to her humanoid form, jumped on him and proceed to punch him repeatedly, all the while screaming at him.

"You selfish ***THWACK* **Buffoon! ***THWACK*** You evil man***THWACK***-spawn! How could ***THWACK* **you abandon ***THWACK* **me like that!? I trusted you! ***THWACK* **We all trusted you! ***THWACK* **And then you turn around ***THWACK* **and agree ***THWACK* **to merge with the evil ***THWACK* **that we have been fighting against for years now! ***THWACK* **What were you ***THWACK* **thinking you ***THWACK* **stupidly smart ***THWACK* **caring ***THWACK* **self**-**sacrificing ***THWACK* **man spawn?!" Her punches had subsided into light, sad, slaps, "Why did you abandon me? Why? Why?" she was crying at this point. Robin was also crying. He didn't mean to cause her pain, he didn't mean to abandon her like he did. He rapped his arms around her and her cries intensified. He silently cried with her, whispering "I'm sorry" to her over and over again. They stayed like this for a while until Panne finally got up and looked down at Robin and asked with her tears in her eyes, "Please tell me why?"

And so Robin did. He explained that it was him that killed Chrom and that he thought that if he fused with the Fell Dragon, he could take it over considering Grima was in a sleep like state. He continued to explain that it didn't work and that he only just managed to retain himself along the presence of Grima as small subconscious, only being able to see the destruction that Girma caused in his wake. Panne listened to her mate, regaining her usual stoic visage. Once Robin was finished he removed his hood, which had managed to stay on his head through most of his well deserved beating. Her eyes grew wide as the red eyes of Grima starred back at her. She raised a hand slowly to Robin's face and placed it gingerly on the area just below his left eye. He didn't move at first, letting her take in the sight. After a bit he reached up and took her head and held it in his.

"I am so sorry Panne. I didn't want to leave you but I needed to try to fix everything." Robin said.

"I understand. I can only forgive you. It matters not now. You are here for one day. You must spend this day with your family." Panne replied getting up while pulling Robin up with her. Robin smiled at her but then seem to understand what he had just said and asks "Family?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you after our battle with Grima but..." her face fell as she attempt to finish the sentence but she continued, "You are a father of twins."

Robin was unsure of how to react to this news. Of course he was happy. He was a father now, and apparently of two kids. The problem steamed from how he was only allowed one day, to be with them and that he was the reason why they are living in the apocalypse that they are in now. Was it better to never know a father? Or was it better to know of your father and never see him again? He couldn't answer that question as he never regained any of his memories of his previous life meaning his father had always been a mystery but he had the Shepherds to distract him from those questions. His kids wouldn't have that luxury. They had live in the world that he had helped create.

Robin let his hand dropped from Panne's as she led him back to the house, gradually slowing down into a stop. Panne looked confused and Robin looked at the house with a look of undertainy as he said "I don't know Panne. I am the harbinger of the apocalypse. How do I even look at them? I don't want them to see me like this. I don't want them to know me as some evil. I want them to live without knowing me. I think that would be best."

Panne wasn't having any of it, she walked up to Robin and said with great conviction, "You are you, Robin. You are not the Fell Dragon Grima. You are Robin, you are the man I choose to be my mate. You are what you decide, not by others. And you will see your children. Not for you to feel bad but for them to hope and be happy." once she finished she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him towards the large house. She threw him through the door and he stumbled inside. She closed the door behind her and gave an almost invisible smile. She walked past Robin and went over to a large bookshelf in the living room. Robin followed his wife, curious about what was going on. Panne bent down and knocked on the inside of bookshelf in a small rhythm. After a bit, a panel slide open to reveal two small children. One of the two little children had long, floppy ears and a tufted of silver hair. The other had short brown hair like her mother's and was holding onto a large book. Robin recognized the book as one of the first strategy book he had picked up after Chrom had found him in the fields.

"Mommy!" the little boy screamed as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. The little girl on the other hand wasn't so boisterous. She walked slowly out of the small hide out, and got behind her mother as she stared up at Robin.

"Mommy who is the sad man?" asked the little girl. Panne turned to her and the little boy and said in a soothing voice that Robin never knew she could muster, "Its ok Morgan. Come, both of you. I would like you too meet your father" she motioned for Robin to approach, "This is Yarne. And this is Morgan"

Robin starred at both kids with a sense of joy but also of sadness. He slowly took some steps forward before he got down to one knee, his eyes tearing up. Morgan looked up to Robin then her face hardened, she walked a bit forward turned and gave her book to Panne. She then turn back to Robin and walked up to him raising her arms towards him. Robin didn't know how to react to her and she seemed to become impatient as she began to grab the air with her hands as if trying to grasp a ledge in the air.

"Up!" she said after a bit more time with a little bit if complacency. Robin complied and lifter her up, once she was up in his arms she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"You need a hug daddy. You look sad." Morgan said as she squeezed him. Robin slowly squeezed her back tear flooding his eyes again, "Your right Morgan. Daddy needed a hug."

Robin silently walked through the house, doing his best to make close to no noise. He knew that it would be hard to leave after he had spent most of his day with a family he would never see grow up and to do that he must not see any of them on the way out.

It was late now and both Morgan and Yarne had exhausted themselves as they all spent the day playing like a normal family. Panne had joined them as they all fell asleep in the parents bed room. Robin had pretended to fall asleep with his family, thinking that it would be a good time to leave. He knew it wouldn't work though. Panne could hear a horse's hooves up to two and a half miles away with complete accuracy, she would probably hear him walking in the house.

Robin wanted to get out of here and go to one last place before his time was up but he knew that if Panne knew, she would try to stop him. He needed to know what be had done and who else was gone now because of him.

"Time for you to leave?" he heard come from behind him. He turned to see her standing in the door way to the living room. He gave her a sad look, walking over and grasping her hand gently and said "I'm sorry but you know I couldn't stay forever."

"I knew that."

"Then I must be off. For their sake. For your safety." Robin said as he turned around again pulling up his hood. He didn't see it but she walked behind him and rapped her arms around her waist, placing her head in his back. He didn't move from her, he didn't want to. He could feel her silent sobs as she cried on him.

"I have to go. Panne please don't make this harder than it already is." Robin said, trying to force back the emotions. Panne shook her head, still crying silently, "No. I do not want you to leave again." It began to physically hurt Robin. He turned in her arms to face her. Her cries were becoming harder to keep silent. He rapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go."

"I don't want you to."

"Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have."

"Please. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Then don't go."

"I can't do both." he let his arms drop lower. She clung on tighter.

"You promised me that you would never leave me. You promised on that day that you would never leave me and will always try to make me happy. If you want to uphold your promise to me, you will not leave me." her hand dug into his back and he couldn't help but hold her tighter. He gave her one final kiss on her forehead. He then placed his hand on her forehand.

His time with Grima had been painful. Watching him fight his friends and those he cherished was agonizing. However, being a part of Grima had some benefits, small though they be. Because he was part of Grima, he could access every memory Grima had, meaning every attempt to put him to sleep, defeat it, and attempt to remove his power. From his position in Grima, he knew he could never attempt them now but learning them was a welcomed distraction. From these memories of fighting humans, he had learned a sleeping spell, that didn't require a tome or any special preparations. He muttered the incantation under his breath and Panne tensed. She understood what he was doing, probably not specifically but she understood that he was trying to stop her. The last thing she did before she was asleep in his arms was give him a tearful look and a soft and longing, "Robin, please don't..."

He carried her up the stairs and over to the bed where Yarn and Morgan were also asleep, both of them half wrestling half hugging each other for warmth. He placed Panne down next to them and gave a kiss each to Yarne and Morgan. He then walk out of the house and gave one final look at it, with his family inside, his only happiness in the world which he had created. Then he vanished.

He appeared now on a small hill. The hill was very large nor was it very high up. He walked a ways up it and look at what he saw now as graves. There were a solid dozen of them. Robin wet over reading everyone of them, his heart feelin heavier and heavier after every name.

Miriel.

Kellam.

Say'ri.

Basilio

Ricken.

Libra.

Flavia.

Sully.

Frederick.

Gregor.

Lon'qu.

Thajra.

Then there was one large one that stood behind them all. Robin walked up to it and placed his hand on it.

Chrom.

"I am sorry my friend. I couldn't save you." Robin said.

**It is my time, child.**

The voice range in his head like a bell in a cave. Robin spun around, looking for the voice. There wasn't anyone there.

**Know you are only a small physical manifestation of my magic and your consciousness. I have given you you're day. It is time for me to destroy this wretched world.**

"Please just give me more time!"

**No. I gave you this as a small gift for your persistence. Your time is up. You will hinder me no more.**

The last thing Robin saw before his consciousness faded away was the sun disappearing behind a dark cloud and the sky become red as blood.

* * *

**A/N: So. What did you think?**

**I really did like my opening and the family part enjoyable. I found that Panne would turn angry before getting sad as it really is how she would react. The sad part was me trying to play of the abandonment part of her more than they do in the game. She was, in a sense, abondonded by her entire race and was forced to not trust anyone every since. Now that she has finally connect to someone she wasn't going to let that go with out a fight and because of that would lash out before she became sad. **

**The decision to make the kids twins was something that I really did out of just trying to get both kids old enough to remember Robin in some way. And i really can't remember in the conversations between the siblings that will help notify which is the older one. **

**Anyway, done rambling. How you enjoyed it? **

**Please leave a comment if you love, hate, or feel indifferent to the one-shot!**


End file.
